Rettet mich!
by gzsofarl
Summary: Lily wird, seit sie 11 ist von ihrer Schwester geschlagen. Wer wird sie retten? Mein erster FF


**1. Der Tag fängt ja gut an**

_Ein kleines rothaariges elfjähriges Mädchen starrte gebannt und stolz auf einen Brief. Es war aber nicht irgendein Brief, es war ein Brief aus Hogwarts. Lily Evans konnte es einfach nicht glauben: sie war eine HEXE! _

„_Wir sind so stolz auf dich, Lily-Schätzchen! Eine Hexe in der Familie…Nein dass ist wirklich großartig!" rief Peter Evans, Lily´s Vater, begeistert._

„_Was soll ich sagen? Es ist sicherlich praktisch eine magische Person im Haus zu haben", schmunzelte Clair Evans, die Frau von Peter. Das war wieder typisch für sie, immer nur praktisch und logisch denken. „Komm her, Süße, lass dich von deinen alten Eltern umarmen"_

„_Ach, so alt seid ihr ja doch nicht", meinte Lily verschmitzt. Ihre smaragdgrünen Augen funkelten vor Freude. Sie stürmte auf ihre Eltern zu und umarmte sie nicht minder stürmisch._

_Die glückliche Familie hatte aber nicht bemerk, wie ein fünfzehnjähriges Mädchen traurig, enttäuscht und vor allem wütend aus der Küche ging. Es war Petunia Evans, die älteste Tochter der Evans._

„_Ich kann es irgendwie nicht glauben. Meine jüngste Tochtert ist eine Hexe", seufzte Peter._

„_Sagt mal, wisst ihr wo Petunia ist?" fragte Lily. „ Sie war doch gerade noch hier. Ich will doch mit ihr noch alles bereden"_

„_Ich glaube sie ist im Garten, Schätzche. Aber verquatscht euch nicht wieder. Verstanden?!" rief Clair Lily hinterher als sie aus dem Haus stürzte._

„_Petunia?! Hey Petty, wo bist du?" schrie Lily nach ihrer Schwester. Nach einigen minuten Suche entdeckte sie Petunia. Sie saß zusammen gekauert unter ihrem Lieblingsbaum, dem Kirschbaum._

„_Hey Petty! Was ist denn los mit dir? Freust du dich denn gar nicht für mich?" fragte Lily._

„_Geh weg von mir du, …du…du Freak!" rief ihre Schwester erbost._

_Lily zuckte erschrocken zurück. Ihre eigene Schweste, die sie über alles liebte bezeichnete sie als Freak. Sie konnte doch gar nichts dafür, dass sie eine Hexe war. Tränen schossen in ihren Augen._

„_Meine Güte, Schwesterchen, du bist so schwach und so dumm. Du bist ein Monster, ein Freak", spottete Petunia höhnisch._

_Nun rollten die ersten Tränen über Lilys Wange. „Wie…wieso bist du denn so…gemein zu mir? Ich hab dich doch lieb"_

_Plötzlich stand Petunia auf und gab Lily eine Ohrfeige. „Jaja, du hast mich ja soooo lieb, du dummes, egoistische, undankbares Mädchen. Was sag ich da, du bist ein FREAK!" kreischte sie auf und begann auf ihre kleine Schwester einzuschlagen._

„_Petty hör auf! Aua, du tust mir weh! Aua!", schrie Lily vor Schmerz und begann bitterlich zu weinen._

Lily wachte schweißgebadet auf. „Wieso habe ich denn wieder diese scheiß Alpträume?!" fragte sie sich wütend. Das Geschehen vor sieben Jahren war Vergangenheit. „Naja, nicht ganz. Meine liebe _Schwester_ hat mich immer wieder in den Ferien geschlagen. Gott sei Dank ist sie vor zwei Jahren ausgezogen, zu ihrem Walross…Freund Vernon Dursley", dachte sie sich. Darüber war sie ziemlich erleichtert, denn von ihrer Schwester hatte sie dutzend blaue Flecke und sogar einen gebrochen Arm abbekommen. Lily hatte ihren Eltern nie etwas darüber erzählt, sie hatte ihnen bloß gesagt, dass sie sich mit den Nachbarsjungen geprügelt hätte. Merlin sei Dank haben sie ihr es auch geglaubt.

Inzwischen war Lily Evans eine sehr begabte, hübsche siebzehnjährige Hexe und durfte sich schon seit ein paar Tagen als Schulsprecherin ausgeben. Sie war Jahrgangs beste in allen Fächern außer Verwandlung und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Den ersten Platz musste sie James Potter, ihren Erzfeind, überlassen, der sie tälglich um ein Date bat. In Lily´s Augen war er ein egoistischer Idiot der sich cool vorkam, wenn er andere Schüler Streiche spielte und sie verhexte. Vor allem die Slytherins waren vor den Streichen von ihm, seinen besten Freunden Sirus Black, Peter Pettigrew und Remus Lupin, der einzig gescheite Mensch in der Truppe, nicht sicher, insbesonder Severus Snape. Die vier nannten sich Rumtreiber und redeten sich immer mit bescheuerten Namen an. Lily wusste, dass Remus ein Werwolf war und seine Freunde deswegen Animagi wurden. Deshalb auch die Namen.

Leider musste Lily schon zugeben, dass James mit seinen verstrubelten Haaren und den Haselnussbraunen Augen echt süß aussah.

Seufzend stand Lily aufund ging zum Fenster. Die Sommersonne ging gerade auf und färbte den Himmel rot. Plötzlich bemerkte sie einen dunklen Punkt am Himmel, der immer näher kam. Lily erkannte, dass es ihre Eule Violet war.

Vor ein paar Tagen hatte sie einen Brief an ihre Freundinnen Alice Sumpter, Sahra Johns und Liz Grader geschickt, in dem sie stolz ihre „Beförderung" zur Schulsprecherin erzälte hatte.

Lily öffnete ihr Fenster und schon flog Violet in ihr Zimmer. Die Eule schuhute leise und streckte ihren Fuß aus, damit Lily den Brief, der an ihren Fuß hing, herunternehmen konnte.

„Danke, Süße", flüsterte sie leise und öffnete den Brief. Sie erkannte die verschnörkelte Schrift von Alice.

_Liebe Lily!_

_Das sind echt großartige Neuigkeiten!!! Gratuliere! Jetzt kannst du Potter und seiner Bande Punkte abziehen und sie zu Nachsitzen verdonnern. Das wäre echt klasse._

_Wir sehen uns dann im Zug._

_Alles Liebe und noch schöne Ferien!_

Lily musste grinsen. Das war wieder einmal typisch Alice. Die Rumtreiber so oft bestrafen wie es ging. Sie mochte sie nicht, um es nett auszudrücken. Im Gegensatz zu Liz. Sie war voll in Remus verknallt. Lily hegte den Verdacht, dass es auch bei Remus gefunkt hatte, war sich aber nicht so sicher. Aber Sahra hatte es noch schlimmer erwischt. Mal war sie mit Sirius zusammen, mal machte er Schluss, dann waren sie wieder zusammen und dann machte sie Schluss. Es war wirklich zum verrückt werden.

Währenddessen war die Sonne ganz aufgegangen und Lily beschloss, hinunter in die Küche zu gehen um zu Frühstücken. Vor allem wollte sie ihren Kaffee, damit sie ihre Energie aufladen konnte. Sie war einfach ein typischer Koffein-Junkie.

In der Küche angekommen sah sie ihre Mutter, die gerade den Frühstückstisch deckte.

„Morgen, Mum!" grüßte Lily.

„Morgen, mein Schatz. Na, gut geschlafen?" fragte Clair.

„Jaja. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Gibs was neues?"

„Oh ja, Petunia wird uns besuchen kommen. Mit ihren Verlobten, Vernon."

„WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS????!!!! Sie haben sich verlobt!!!????"

Bitte hinterlasst ein Review. Ich möchte wissen, was ihr von dieser FF halten. Egal ob positiv oder negativ!!! Ach ja, das ist mein erster FF, also seid gnädig hundeblick

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix!


End file.
